


A Pirates Life For Me

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Art, Fanart, Gen, Pirate!Tony, Pirates, Stony - Freeform, piratetony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill the prompt with fanart, please enjoy! and feel free to reshare or leave a comment!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Pirates Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [five4fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five4fighting/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [five4fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five4fighting/pseuds/five4fighting) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord: tar#0252
> 
> Short prompts:  
> \- tony & nat do best friend things, steve is jealous  
> \- hydra cap/superior iron man  
> \- MIT era hooker!tony
> 
> Long prompts:  
> \- tony & nebula bond in space, nebula threatens steve back on earth for hurting tony, steve & tony make up and do the kissy kissy  
> \- tony is a wedding planner, steve is a wedding photographer, they keep meeting at people's weddings and eventually fall in love  
> \- tony is a pirate captain, steve is a captain of a royal ship, tony captures steve and do the enemies to lovers dance(OR steve is a pirate captain, tony is regency, steve captures tony & falls in loooove)
> 
> DNWs: cheating, stucky/stuckony, bottom!steve, omega!steve, bathroom kinks, character bashing, pre-serum steve, older tony, rape/noncon, underage sexual content, unhappy ending, pain play, genderswap, first person POV
> 
> Other likes: tony BROTPs(nat and jan are my favs :3), gratuitous description of steve/tony as binary opposites(red/blue, life/death), AUs I LOVE AUs GIVE ME ALL AUs(basically any media or time period or profession but stony-fied- western au, youtuber au, coffeeshop, flowershop, medieval, regency, greek mythology(or any mythology!), orchestral musician, high school/college, professors(can be prof/prof or prof/student), greasers, & more! :)), protective/posessive steve, BAMF tony, BAMF steve, dr. potts/captain stevens <3, murder mystery, surprise kisses, weddings, clothes sharing, !!multiverse stony!! i am in desperate need of all and more multiverse stony hehe. i love art & comics, will reblog on tumblr with many happy tags :)))
> 
> Non AO3 treats: i'm an aspiring marine biologist so anything to do with the ocean or marine life i will love(sharks & whales are my favorites)! i'm a pie baker, looking for recipes to try for the holidays <3, please PLEASE send pretty panels of tony from comics, i hoard them with love and i need many more! same request for RDJ pictures(especially from his early career uwu), thank you!!


End file.
